


Tottenham

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Based on this here: https://holywaterandcrepes.tumblr.com/post/612987508426457088/michaelsheenfucks-blueink3-someone-write-theAziraphale and Crowley are in Tottenham
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tottenham

Tottenham:

"Feels like the end of days, doesn't it?" Aziraphale said wistfully, "What with this Coronavirus going around...New cases every day, people dying...it's awful. The atmosphere of the world has changed, I feel."

"Don't even joke about the end of days, Aziraphale," Crowley said, "I went through that once and I am not doing it again. S'not the end of days, just...aftershocks from days  _ not  _ ending."

"This was  _ our _ doing?!" Aziraphale gasped, horrified.

"Not our doing  _ directly _ ," Crowley replied hastily, "Just...Well, with War, and Famine, and Pollution having been offed, Down Below is kind of on the losing side, you know the horsemen were spreading ill will all around the world before the apocalypse...So anyway, one of my contacts down below told me Pestilence came out of retirement. Came back to a modern country from whatever shithole country she had been spreading disease in...North Korea, I think, you know they'd never admit there's diseases running rampant there. Anyway, when she found out about the whole anti-vax movement, she was apparently over the blessed moon."

"That wasn't your side?"

"Nope. Humanity's greatest invention: rejecting every scientific discovery made in the past half-century because fuck the Big Guy. Anyway. She came out of retirement just long enough to start the Coronavirus, then went around telling people it was nothing to worry about."

"...At any rate," Aziraphale continued, "What I'm trying to say is, if ever there was going to be a good time to say this, it's now." He took a deep breath. "...I love you, Crowley."

The silence stretched between them. Aziraphale peeked up at Crowley, waiting for him to say something, then sighed and hung his head.

"You don't feel the same. I'm sorry, it was foolish of me to think you would wait, I'm sorry, completely out of line-"

"What are you talking about?!" Aziraphale snapped his mouth shut, staring up at Crowley who had his lips pressed into a tight line.

"Of course I love you, you silly sausage, I'm trying not to cry!" The silence stretched again, but this time Aziraphale began to smile. Slowly he laced his fingers with Crowley's.

"...Perhaps we should order takeout, so that we can get home before you have to suffer the mortifying shame of people knowing you have emotions." 

"Sushi? I know this one place that miraculously has someone driving on their way home from work and would be willing to drop it off to us."

"You know me too well," Aziraphale replied with a smile.


End file.
